


but you were history with the slamming of the door

by thegreenfairy246



Series: it's all coming back to me now [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: thor comes back to earth, and your relationship is not as he left it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: it's all coming back to me now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152719
Kudos: 8





	but you were history with the slamming of the door

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this idea for so long. now that i've written it, i love it so much! i'm so excited for this series! it's a 1800's historical au, but the people may not sound like they're from the 1800's. let's all pretend they do, okay? i hope y'all like it💕

It's a lovely day for a wedding Thor thinks. Spring just begun–the afternoon gloriously sunny. He shifts behind the old oak tree, tries to get a better glimpse at the banquet hall door. He's almost positive he's been here with you in your youth–the thick turrets on the front of the building are deeply familiar. There are delicate purple flowers blooming at either side of the entrance. A beautiful setting for your day, truly.

Thor knows–with certainty–that you look radiant. There's a small part of him that wishes he could have been there, watch you marry some mortal. The bigger part of him is glad he wasn't. Plenty of time to catch up later.

Just as he's about to give up, you step outside. You're just as beautiful as he remembers–as you've always been. The man that must be your husband follows you out. With shaggy hair and a grin, he doesn't look like he belongs with you. You are the stuff of myth–goddesses would see you and shrink. You should be with someone equal to you.

Unable to watch you celebrate Thor's greatest heartbreak, he turns to leave. As he walks away, he sees a child, not older than ten. He stops him with a hand on the shoulder, offers him a piece of paper. A cast aside, torn sheet, six simple words–a much bigger message.

_I know how you've betrayed me._

"Give this to the bride, hm? Don't tell her who gave it to you."

He offers the boy several coins as payment. The child accepts them readily, runs off to do Thor's bidding.

It's only a few days later when Thor decides to go to your house. He's let you stew on his note for long enough–can't help himself any longer. 

You live only a few blocks away. Thor has no problem walking the distance. Anyway, it's the perfect day for it. The fresh spring air is good for him. On his way, he passes through an already open iron gate. There's only a short cobblestone path before your new house comes into view. 

It's imposing, made of brick–the kind of thing Thor had always hoped to give to you. 

He climbs stone steps to your door, lifts a hand to the ornate lion knocker and strikes the door with it. A short few moments later, the door is pulled open, and there you are. Thor feels young again, looking at you. That old familiar feeling comes back as soon as he's face to face with you–something Thor now knows is yearning.

You smile. "I was wondering how long it would be before I saw you. After your note…" You shrug. "I almost believed you hated me."

Thor spreads his arms wide, an invitation. "I could never. You should have more faith in me, my love."

You jump into his arms, throw your arms around his neck. Your fingers sink into his hair. "Let's not argue. Please, not now. I've missed you so."

Thor wraps his arms around you, indulges himself. No matter how angry he is with you, he can't stop the way his heart calls out to you. He murmurs into your hair, "I've missed you too."

Too soon, you step out of the circle of his arms. "Perhaps we shouldn't continue this reunion on the front steps. Come in?"

Thor follows you in, takes in your new home. It's all high ceilings and iron chandeliers. The walls are covered in art, broken up by occasional bookshelves. You direct Thor to a floral couch, but he's not ready to sit. He walks the room, looks at the trinkets you now have. He picks up a small vase, spins it around before setting it back down.

"You've done well for yourself, haven't you?" Thor gestures around the room. "All the things one could want."

"He comes from money." You cast your eyes toward the ceiling, briefly. "After his parents died–"

Thor turns his eyes to you, grins. "Is that why you married him?"

Indignant, you scowl. "I married him because I love him."

A mirthless laugh escapes him. "Right." Thor nods. "Love. I'm surprised that means anything to you."

You sigh. "You were gone, Thor. What did you want from me?" You shrug. "I can't change the past." You shake your head furiously. "Besides, my husband–Bucky, he'll be home soon. You have to go."

Thor turns to face you. "I'll not be pushed aside. Not again."

"That's not what I'm saying." You groan. "Just‐ just not right now."

The door creaks open. A voice calls out, "Darling? Are you home?"

"You have to leave, now, out the back." You start to walk towards the sound of Bucky's voice.

He grabs your arm, stops you just short of escaping. Leaning close, he finds your ear, murmurs, "I want to be alone with you. Soon."

You nod hastily. "Fine. Fine. Just leave? Please?"

Thor releases you, lets you direct him to the back door. He slips outside and lets you return to your life, a dark feeling twirling in his gut.

It takes you a week to grant Thor's request.

You send him a letter, tell him to meet you outside of town. Look for the empty field, you'd told him. You'd emphasized the privacy of the place. Thor can't help but be a little irritated–he's not the one that should be hidden away.

Thor can't say you're wrong about it though, as he slides off his horse. There's nothing out here, save for the trees. The wind howls through them as Thor waits, rustles the leaves. Dark clouds hang in the distance–a storm on its way. Thor's thoughts are interrupted by the click of your horse's hooves against the ground. 

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Thor calls out.

You dismount your horse, look him in the eye. "It took time for me to get away. You'll remember that I got married?"

Thor laughs. "How could I forget?"

You cross the field, grass swaying at your feet. When you reach him, Thor smirks, curls his hand around the side of your neck. "You locked yourself away because of your own impatience, my love. I wonder–was it worth it?"

"I had no idea where you were–one day you were just gone. Did you want me to wait around forever?"

"I went to Asgard. I had planned to finish my obligations there, tell Father I would be leaving, and return to you. Heimdall told me of your plan to marry, and, well," Thor chuckles. "Suffice it to say, the plan changed."

You gape. "You knew I was getting married and you just- just let me? What," you narrow your eyes, try to tilt your head, "you wanted to punish me? Come back on my wedding day as revenge?"

Thor smiles, a cold, mean thing. "Your heart had already betrayed me. What was to be gained by my return?" Thor doesn't give you time to speak. Instead, he pulls you forward, captures your lips in a kiss he's wanted since he saw you again.

He kisses you until you have to pull away, catch your breath. As he takes you in, he can see something cross your face. It's gone as quickly as it comes. 

"What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Thor rubs his thumb against your cheek. "You have a look about you."

"I- no. No, there's nothing wrong with me."

Thor hums, considering. The look comes back as you hold his eyes, long enough that Thor can name it.

He chuckles. "It's guilt."

You scoff. "What do I have to be guilty about, Thor?"

"You've been with Barnes."

For a moment, it seems as though you'll deny it. Instead, you purse your lips. "He's my husband."

Thor releases you. "You think that matters to me? Your pretend marriage? Barnes is just a blip to me, a mere mortal–inconsequential in the grand scheme of things." Thor shrugs. "I've been on this planet for a long while, I'll live to see you both long dead."

"Thor-"

"How can I be expected to touch you? To look at you, when you've lain with him?"

Tears well along your lashes. "I'm sorry!" You shake your head frantically. "I don't‐ I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry!"

Without another word, you turn and run back towards your horse. With a crack, the clouds burst, rain pouring down on you both. As you begin to climb on, Thor calls out to you.

"Your last name may have changed, my love, but you still belong to me! Nothing will change that!"

Thor can no longer tell the tears on your cheeks from the rain. Before you ride away, you shout. "You don't think I know that! You never let me forget it!" 

Then, you're gone and Thor is alone.

It's been a week since your meeting in the field, a week since Thor has seen you. Through pure chance, today in town, he heard about a party at Tony Stark's house. A party he's sure you'll attend, now that you're a member of high society and all. 

It's all the excuse Thor needs to crash it. 

Tony Stark's estate is nothing to scoff at. As the carriage halts and Thor exits, he looks around the grounds. The house is huge, light brick, ornate columns along the front. There are trees along the driveway, and a large pond next to the house. It lives up to its hype, Thor has to begrudgingly admit. 

When his father had banished him to Earth, he'd had nothing–until he found you. No matter how much he can lay claim to in Asgard, sometimes, when he thinks about those dark days, he can't stop the sting of jealousy.

Shaking off the past, Thor climbs the stairs, walks through the front door into the party.

The room is full of people Thor has no interest in. He scans the room until, finally, his eyes land on you. You're gorgeous, even if you're with Barnes–glued to his side, it would seem. Thor makes his way towards the pair of you, intent on getting his fill of you–privately or not.

As Thor moves, the people part around him. It's almost as if he's got a shield around him–a physical manifestation of his pain.

When he reaches you, your eyes lock and you smile at him.

"It's good to see you, Thor."

Thor smiles, ducks his head. "It's good to see you too." He motions at the people surrounding you. "Care to introduce me?"

"This is Sam Wilson."

The man extends his hand and Thor takes it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson."

"Please, call me Sam."

Thor smiles. "Sam."

"I'm glad to meet you, mister…?"

"Odinson. Thor Odinson."

Sam nods. "Odinson."

Thor locks eyes with Bucky. He requires no introduction, but he lets you make one anyway.

"Barnes." Thor nods. "I hope you're well."

"You as well."

"I must say, I admire your audacity. I was gone for a few months." Thor shrugs. "Maybe more." Thor narrows his eyes. "You took what belonged to me quite quickly."

Bucky takes a sip of his drink. "I don't believe I was alone when our relationship began. She was just as interested in me as I was her."

Thor hums. "Perhaps she was interested in you. Perhaps‐"

You interrupt Thor with a pointed look. "Perhaps we should change the subject." 

Bucky wraps his arm around your shoulders. "My wife is right. We should try to be civil with each other."

"I don't know. You did steal his girl, man." Sam chuckles. "I can't say I blame him for being a bit…unpleasant."

Bucky scowls. "I didn't steal anything."

Sam rolls his eyes, scoffs a little. "You do know I was there, right? I witnessed the way you two got together?"

Bucky releases you, steps closer to Sam. "Do you have something to say?"

The two friends arguing presents Thor with a golden opportunity. He moves to your side, intertwines your fingers, and leads you outside. 

The night is thick now, scattered lanterns the only light to be found. You and Thor walk along the side of the pond until you reach a small grove of trees. He leads you in, guides you to the ground. Bracing himself with his elbows on either side of your head, he leans in, kisses you for a lingering moment.

He should wait, he knows he should, but he can't help himself. He hikes up your skirts and pushes inside you.

Thor growls into your ear. "My, how times have changed–rubbing elbows with Tony Stark, all the money you could ask for at your fingertips." He takes your lobe between his teeth, bites just slightly. "I'm a king, you know. Anything you could have dreamt of would have been yours."

"On a different planet perhaps." You pant.

Thor shrugs, the slightest movement of his shoulder, and rolls his hips. "What am I to do now?" He leans forward, noses at your neck. "Accept this? Loving you in secret?"

Your nails dig into his shoulders, clinging to him as he thrusts into you. "Circumstances have been cruel to us, but our hearts are unchanged." Your hand slides upwards, curls around his neck. "I would rather have these pieces of you than none of you at all."

Thor pulls back, looks you in the eye. "It's not enough. We could have been so much more."

You rub your thumb against his cheek, nod slightly. "We could have. But, please, let's not dwell on that anymore, it's only wasting time." You pull him towards you, capture his lips in a messy kiss. "I love you. Be here with me while we can."

Thor nods, sees your reasoning. "I'll never refuse what I can get of you, my love. No matter how small the pieces may be." He leans in, kisses you again. He keeps up the steady pace of his hips, but never lets it get too fast. Whatever he says, he's not willing to give you up any sooner than he has too.

Soon, neither of you can help it. Your nails scratch along Thor's back. You let out a strangled sound as you shake apart around him. The way you spasm around his length pushes him over and into his own orgasm. The two of you steal plenty of time to let yourselves come down. Thor is pressing soft kisses along your throat when you say, "We should probably go back in. I'm sure they miss us."

Thor chuckles, kisses your lips. "You, perhaps. I doubt anyone has noticed my absence."

You thread your fingers in his hair, pull his eyes towards yours. "I do. Always."

On the walk back, the two of you adjust your clothes, make yourselves presentable again. You go inside first, followed shortly by Thor. He watches you walk back to Bucky, sees the way you light up in his presence. As you walk towards the door, Barnes has one arm wrapped around you, whispering in your ear. There's a grin on your face and love in your eyes–love Thor can remember being directed only at him. A need settles deep in Thor's chest as the two of you walk into the night. He wants revenge, wants to make Barnes pay for what he's stolen. He rises to his feet, intent on going home and forming a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
